dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Raphael
Raphael was a hunter that wandered through the Mist Kingdom. He was Eldra's childhood friend, he worked with Jack and along with Eldra helped Teresa find the fire orb. Appearance and PersonalityCategory:Characters Raphael is a handsome man with short brown hair and brown facial hair. He has a lean, muscular build and wears armor made of leather. Raphael is a passionate man, driven by his desire to find his childhood friend, Eldra. He is also adventurous and just-minded. Before his quest to find Eldra, Raphael was a member of Jack's merry group of adventurers who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. History Raphael is the last member of the Fallian Lineage, generations of men sworn to protect the Mist Kingdom and its inhabitants. He grew up an orphan with his two close friends, Teresa and Eldra. The two girls were taken into the Red Riding Hood Sisters and Raphael, in time, joined up with Jack and his adventuresome friends. With Jack, Raphael found adventure and excitement, stealing from the rich and giving the goods to the poor. It is unknown what happened to Raphael in the heist of the Sky Kingdom, but he obviously survived the ordeal. When his childhood friend Eldra went missing in the Mist Kingdom, Raphael returned to find her. It was during his search that he ran into the Fairytale Detective and helped her in her investigations. In the course of that investigation, Raphael succeeded in finding Eldra and bringing her out of the Mist Kingdom. Unfortunately, Eldra revealed that she had actually been the Wolf Queen they were hunting all along. Raphael felt betrayed and swore to help take down the Wolf Queen at any cost, even knowing that doing so would also end Eldra's life. When the time came, Raphael didn't hesitate. The Fairytale Detective was about to shoot the final blow with the Centaur Bow when she was knocked aside by a Mist Wolf. Raphael, himself, took up the bow and shot an arrow - not at Eldra, but at the Moonstone she was trying to bind. The shot brought about a chain reaction that caused the Fabled Land to crumble apart. Seeing that Eldra was too weak to escape the destruction, Raphael stayed by her side, cradling her in his arms as the Fabled Land fell around them. It is assumed that Raphael perished in the Fabled Land when it was destroyed. Relationships * Eldra (childhood friend/love) * Teresa (childhood friend) * Jack (friend) * Emma (friend) Quotes * "Eldra disappeared so long ago, but I know she's still alive." * "You're wearing a Red Riding Hood robe, yet you are not a sister." * "I am Raphael, Master Hunter of the Fallian Lineage." * "I am here to search for my long lost friend, Eldra. She was once a sister too, but has been lost in this wretched world and has never been seen since." * "I'm one of the last survivors of the Fallian Lineage, generations of fathers and sons bound to protect the Mist Kingdom's rulers." * "To think my forefathers once defended this palace centuries ago... now it is nothing more than a living tomb!" * "Make haste, Detective, and find the other sisters." * "I'll scout ahead and see what I can do." * "I've been betrayed by Eldra. I will do what I can do stop the Wolf Queen." * "I'm sorry it has come to this, Eldra." * "Your desire for power brought you to this fate. But it pains me to lose you, Eldra." Gallery raphael 1.jpg|Raphael Appears rrs raphael.jpg|Raphael rrs raphael cipher.jpg|Raphael Decodes the Cipher raphael 2.jpg|Raphael Enters the Palace raphael dungeon.jpg|Raphael Helps Rescue the Sisters raphael sisters 1.jpg|Freeing the Sisters Raphael eldra portal.jpg|Raphael Rescues Eldra Raphael eldra sisters.jpg|Safe Back Home Rrs out of kingdom.jpg|Back in the Forest raphael 3.jpg|"You Betrayed Us!" Rrs ready for battle.jpg|Ready for Battle Riding sisters.jpg|Raphael and the Red Riding Hood Sisters raphael 4.jpg|Raphael Takes the Bow Raphael 5.jpg|Raphael Fires the Centaur Bow raphael 6.jpg|Raphael Close Up Raphael queen 1.jpg|Raphael Holds Eldra raphael diary.jpg|Raphael's Diary raphael concept.jpg|Raphael Concept Art Jacks album.jpg|Raphael in Jack's Photo Album Rrhs theresa parable.jpg|"Red Riding Hood's Sister" Parable Image